Digimon VR: The Game that Became a Reality
by Yuricchi
Summary: The famous company 'Sensai Corporation', creators of 'Digital Monsters', the new sensation among young people decided to open a high-tech museum, sealing the fate of a new group of Digidestined that should save the Digital World if they want to go home. OC's needed!


**Well, hello there, y'all! This is Yuricchi with her first ever Digimon Fanfiction! I sincerely hope you like the idea, this occurred to me after seeing a the episode of Digimon Xros Wars where appear all the leaders of all seasons and immediately see the picture that a friend made about how we would be if we were in Digimon. So I said to myself: _Yeah, I could do something like this..._ and here I am!^_^**

**The plot is exactly what you are imagining in your head: A new group of Digidestined are chosen by Sacred Entities of Digital World and have the important mission to save that world from the forces of darkness. Of course, they'll have Digimon partners, Digivices, Digievolutions and many other aspects of the various seasons! There will be also much friendship, comedy, slice of life, deceptions, lies, millions of secrets to discover and romance, a lot of romance. It may have a light touch of drama with a bit of tragedy to make the story more interesting, but I promise there will always be a happy ending~**

**Perhaps this story is like many others, but has a certain charm that makes it special. However I was very unsure about whether to carry out this project or not, but I encourage myself to try and share it with you. I think the stories where the characters of users may participate are wonderful and a great way to make friends around the world.**

**By the way, my name is Yuri~(as you may have noticed XD) it's a pleasure to meet you wonderful people!**

**Oki-doki, now I'll leave the summary of the story:**

**'Digital Monsters, better known as Digimons, are creatures with amazing powers of combat that change their shape as their potential is increasing. They were created by Sensai Corporation, a technology company in charge of the famous licensed in computing and researcher Kazuhiro Furuhashi, an enterprising man who announced his invention through computer games but was so much the acceptance that they had that quickly were created all kinds of goods on them, including card games, clothes and toys. Soon they became a sensation and therefore decided to create a high-tech museum that virtually recreates a parallel world much like the human world called "Digital World", the home of Digital Monsters. Attracted by the excitement and curiosity, thousands of young people attended the grand opening. Saki Itō and her best friend was two of them, and with the feeling that they would live a great adventure was placed the simulation goggles, not knowing that in that precise moment her fate was sealed. Because she, along with other children were chosen by the Three Big Angels to equilibrate the balance between the two dimensions and prevent the catastrophe that will destroy both worlds. At first they thought that it was just part of the game, until they discovered by means of a tragedy that everything was real and the only way back to where they belonged was to carry out their mission. Thus, guided by Shirogane, creator of the founding of DigiDestined, these boys and girls will face many dangers, powerful enemies and a unexpected truth ... because the slightest carelessness could lead them to immediate death. What seemed like an innocent game ended up becoming their worst nightmare. Meanwhile in the real world, Sensai Corporation is seen throughout the story'**

**Well, this doesn't sound very interesting right? I'm sorry, I'm a mess in the summaries, but I promise that what I have in mind is much more cool than this~**

**And that is it! I hope that wish to participate, I can not wait to get your beautiful OC's. Do not forget that the suggestion box, reviews, ideas and recommendations to make much more interesting this story is open to the public! Do not be shy and express your opinions, to me is very important to know what you think because this story is not only mine, is also yours :D**

* * *

This is the requirements I need to make your character participate! Just send me this information by PM box or a review and your character will be officially part of the story! Please include as much details as possible, so I can know your character much better and develop his/her essence and personality the best I can!

**Name:**  
**Age (between 11-16):**  
**Gender:**  
**Nacionality:**  
**Home:**  
**Description:**  
**Personality:**  
**Likes:**  
**Dislikes:**  
**Clothes: **  
**Accesories:**  
**Family: **  
**Digivice Color:**  
**History:**  
**Digimon Partner:**  
**Evolution Line:**  
**Partner's Personality:**  
**Love Interest (just answer yes or no): **  
**Additional Information: **

Meet my character! She will help clarify any doubts you have about how to fill the requirements:

**Name: **Saki Itō.

**Age (between 12-17): **14.

**Gender: **Female.

**Nacionality: **She is a Japanese girl.

**Home:** Taito area, Tokyo, Japan.

**Description: **She has an extremely rare and beautiful apple-red straight hair that reaches to the end of her neck with bangs that are smoothly swept to one side, just barely covering the corner of her left eye, mesmerizing honey colored eyes and pale skin. She is pretty tall for a girl (5 ft 7), has a slim figure and a developed body for her age, but not too much. Her facial features are fine and delicate, and together with her eternally flushed cheeks gives her an angelic appearance.

**Personality:** A sweet and gentle girl who is against violence and try to solve the problems through words, but will not hesitate to fight if there's no other choice. She is very responsible and mature, beloved by all for being kind and loving. She has a strong maternal instinct and thinks more about others than herself. She very friendly, helpful and a good friend who always has an advice to offer. She always knows what to say at the right time, is very patient and rarely gets angry. She is very innocent, cares too much for others feelings and doesn't want to burden anyone, so she always smile though inside is crying. She loves to see people happy and she tries her best to accomplish that. Whether is friend or enemy, she helps anyone who needs help (sometimes she does so from shadows). She is very stubborn, even more when she knows she's right and always demands too much to herself, so she ends up hurting physically or mentally. She is very reserved in her affairs and only opens her heart to those who really want to know about her. She is brave, determined and very witty, also is very perceptive and observant. She prefers to think before acting and almost never lets herself be dominate by her impulses. She is the peace and the glue that keeps her group together, making her the voice of reason and the leader of the new group of Digidestined.

**Likes: **She loves to read all kinds of books, draw, taking pictures with her camera, learn everyday more and more things, lace-knitting, cooking (is a good cook and everybody loves her food), martial arts, archery, sewing, playing video games, fireworks, listening all types of music, watching movies, football, animals (and digimons too), shopping, fishing, playing the piano and violin (her mother taught her), composing music and singing. She is actually amazing at it and people are surprised at how talented she is.

**Dislikes: **She hates injustice, arrogance, lies, disturbing others, selfishness, those who try to hurt her loved ones, fights (but she will not hesitate to fight when it comes to protecting her friends), cruelty, the suffering of others and those who judge without knowing. In some other areas, she doesn't like the food too spicy, the loud noises, nights without stars or moon (that really disturbs her) and thunderstorms.

**Clothes: **She wears a white short-sleeved vest with purple detail on the sleeves and neck over a watermelon red t-shirt below a black tank top with white dots until the middle of her thighs, light blue jeans and purple sneakers converse with watermelon red laces and white stripes on it.

**Accesories: **A military-style black cap (and later, she will carry a googles on top of this), black fingerless gloves, a white wristband with a blue line across the middle in her left hand, a bracelet of all colors and three thin bracelets of her clothes colors (purple, blue and watermelon red) in her right hand, two tiny and imperceptible purple earrings and two necklaces: A tight black leather collar around her neck with a cherry blossom pendant and a golden chain that reaches to her breasts with a with a red heart pendant. She also has a big denim shoulder bag that held her laptop, phone, notebooks, her camera, an umbrella and other things like chocolates, candies, cereal bars, bubblegum, bandages, cotton balls, gauze, adhesive patches, wound disinfectant, sewing instruments, her headphones and her iPod.

**Family:** Her father Takumi Itō and three younger siblings: Takara (11 years) and twins Hanako and Harumi (8 years). Her mother Sakura died when she was ten.

**Digivice Color: **Apple-red.

**History: **She was born into a family very close and loving. Her father is a prominent lawyer who has won major cases and her mother was a great writer of children's stories. Although her father was very busy and hardly ever was at home, he managed to spend time with his family. Her parents were always there for her, and though her siblings were still very young adored to see her happy, because to them Saki was their second mother. And is that since childhood she took care of helping her mother in household chores and caring of her younger siblings until she was old enough to handle everything by herself. She was always very responsible and felt that in this way she took away a load off her mother. Both parents were overwhelmed by how quickly she matured, but also very happy and proud of her. However, a tragic rainy afternoon, her whole world collapsed when someone knocked home to announce her mother's death in a fatal car accident. And she was not alone, there was another man with her who also died instantly. Then they discovered that the man was her lover and both thought run away together. Shattered by the infidelity of his wife, her father took refuge in his work and began drinking. He drank too much and coming home drunk at dawn, although there were times when nothing was known of him in days. He did this in order of not see his daughter due to her striking physical resemblance to his wife. In fact, everyone was amazed for how similar they were, as the reflection in a mirror. However, there were times when the influence of alcohol and pain blinded him, causing him to lose control of his actions and words. Thus, one night he hurt his daughter and then, realizing what had happened, he apologized crying inconsolably. This episode was repeated too often, so that Saki, fearing for her siblings, telephoned her grandmother and she gladly accepted the three children in her home. She was going to visit them very often, except on days she was too busy with homework or when her father hurt her. As she had a very slow healing, the wounds took weeks to heal and didn't want her siblings saw her in that state. However when they were aware, she lied them with the most believable excuse she could think at the moment. She didn't want to worry anyone or make to her siblings fear or hate to their father, so she chose to remain silent and face the problem alone. Although her grandmother felt something was wrong, never asked directly to her granddaughter. She didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but she would try to protect her even though her suspicions were not confirmed. Everytime her granddaughter going to visit them, she begging her to move to live there with her and the children, but Saki always refused. She would not leave her father alone, no matter how many times he hit her or hurt her. He was suffering, and though she knew she could do nothing and that perhaps could only increase his pain, he needed her. He needed to feeling accompanied, feeling that someone was waiting for him, feeling supported... otherwise Saki was sure he was going to give up and commit some folly, which she would not allow. She didn't hate her mother, but she wouldn't hurt him as her mother had done. Thus, cutting her long apple-red hair, she promised learning to be stronger, to be independent, to fend for herself, to swallow her pain even though it was killing her inside, to hide her tears and smiling for not worry anyone and not mourn anymore, and she did it. She has kept that promise from that day but gradually, with help from new friends, she begins to open more and understands that it's okay to show her feelings, because her loved ones would always be there for her.

**Digimon Partner: **Biyomon.

**Evolution Line:** Fresh: Nyokimon. In-Training: Yokomon. Rookie: Biyomon. Champion: Birdramon. Human Champion: Kazemon. Ultimate: Garudamon. Ultimate Beast: Zephyrmon. Fusion Champion-Ultimate: JetSilphymon. Mega: Phoenixmon. Mega: AncientKazemon.

**Partner's Personality: **Biyomon is peaceful, kind and lovely. She loves to help her friends, is very friendly and hates fights. She can sometimes be a little bit cowardly when the enemy is very powerful, but that doesn't stop her giving the best of herself during the battle. She cares about all her friends and fights to protect them. She is very loyal to her human partner, loves Saki with all her heart and for her would be willing to sacrifice herself. She very curious and sometimes that gets her in trouble for that. She is childlike and crybaby sometimes, but when needed can be very mature, giving excellent advice and make others realize their mistakes. Opposite to her human partner, she always express how she feels and always speaks her mind.

**Love Interest (just answer yes or no): **Yes.

**Additional Information: **When she is nervous, she tends to blush a little, avert her gaze and absentmindedly fiddling with her necklaces. When someone comes to talk to her (especially a boy) also blushes a little bit. When she is very embarrassed, covers her face with both hands. If she dislikes something, wrinkle her nose of an adorable way and when she is thoughtfully bites her lower lip. It's extremely hard to make Saki angry because she is very peaceful and patient, but when she's angry... well, you better run and hide.


End file.
